


The dancing man

by Tribunny



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Selkie - Freeform, legened of Selkie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:05:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tribunny/pseuds/Tribunny
Summary: Based on the legend of the selkie. Coming soon to Wattpad





	The dancing man

The love story of my parents isn’t a happy one. Is any love story involving humans a happy one? I don’t believe so. But even so, this is a tale. One which you might laugh at. But I can promise, this story is true. Because I believe love should be shared with the world.

This story isn’t a happy one. It’s one filled with love, ambitions, betrayal, anger and dancing. They are famous for being dancers. This is the story of my parents. The story of The Dancing Man. 

It begins in the pale moonlight. Before my parents even met. During seal hunting season. There was a dancer who seemed to flow like the river. This dancer wasn’t fully human. He was a Selkie. 

While the light of the moonlight shined like a spotlight down on him and he put on an enticing show, someone else saw something else within the Selkie. A seal. A show. A breeder. And less work for the hunter. 

He wanted to marry the Dancer. As punishment for being so breathtakingly beautiful and enticing the seal hunter stole the seal skin of the Selkie. The Selkie saw the hunter make off wiith the skin, and ran after him, begging him to return the skin. For if a Selkie loses their seal skin they can never return to the sea.

“I will give you back your skin, after I see you five times. I will marry you, and then I will give you your skin.” 

“If you give me my skin now, I’ll marry you.”

“Nonsense creature, I know your type. I’ll hold on to the skin and give it back to you one we’re married.”

The selkie, frightened, watched the hunter leave. And then he fled. He’d find a way to get back his Seal flesh.

My father was fourteen and as a dancer had a petite frame. He was always weak both as a Seal and human. He lived on a beach in Norway for years. Every night my father would go to the oceon and cry. 

Cry for his father to save him. Cried for the Gods not to let the hunter find him. Cried to go back to the sea. He’d try to defy the waves, to go home no matter what, but it just wasn’t to be. He was pushed away by the sea. Destined to be a land dweller until he could find his skin. 

With that he went into hiding. Only coming out at night to cry for his old life. He vowed to never marry anyone he didn’t love, and swore himself to silence. If he couldn’t speak how could anyone love him? 

He dwelled on the life of humans, but swore they were all nasty creatures with no life other than that of code. Code of the wild. Breed and eat. He wondered if there were any nice humans. But he never found one. 

Alfred F. Jones came to Norway in hopes of pursuing a degree in photography. He loved the beautiful scenery that the northern nation had. He became friends with Matthias Kohler, who was friend with Tino and Berdwald.

That summer, the first summer for Alfred in Norway, Matthias had decided to use his parents beach house to celebrate the end of freshman term. Alfred saw this as a way to show off his photography skills.  
“Alfred!” Tino exclaimned, “these are beautiful!” Alfred looked away. “Maybe you could do a photoshoot of me one day!” While it was said in a seductive tone, Alfred didn’t care. Tino wished to be a model one day, specializing in mens wear. 

Even if Alfred did care, he couldn’t do anything to Tino. Berdwald was deeply in love with the finnish man. Alfrd wouldn’t do that. 

“Alfred! You in charge of the grill!” With that, the fogrien 

Alfred was tucked into bed that night. The silence other than the deafening sound of waves hitting softly against the rocks of the shore. 

It was a fun day of adventures but for siome reason the American couldn’t sleep no matter how exsuated he was. 

Then he heard it, the soft sniffling that could barely be heard. He looked out the window to find a beautiful man. He seemed to be crying. This was private land. No one was meant to be here. 

Alfred ran outside, alerting Matthas. 

“Who is that?”

The soft sniffleing turned into wails. 

Alfred’s heart clenched. He couldn’t allow this beautiful person cry like this. “lets help him please.” Mathias nodded.

The person dropped to his knees, Alfred ran towards him. “Are you hurt?”   
The person tried to get away. It was at this moment he realized the person was naked. And he was trying to go into the ocean. Alfred kept stopping him. 

Finally the person couldn’t continue fighting and calmed down in Alfred’s arms. 

“Mathias lets get him inside!”


End file.
